


Flames of Love

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sad, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: Lovino never expected to find himself tangled up in problems with the law when it came to protecting his friend. However, being a part of Antonio's life will test his heart, soul, and faith while making him wonder jut how far he will go for love.





	Flames of Love

**Warning: This one-shot contains homophobia, murder, and mentions of intimacy (I will not get descriptive for personal reasons. The situation was just something that fit and it is already stretching my own personal comfort zone), if you are uncomfortable, please do not continue further.**

There was a certain hazel glow in his eyes that sent the women swooning after him. Perhaps it was the way that he walked with confidence, or that he had never courted a lady, whatever it was, the ladies and men were curious about Lovino Vargas. In their town in Italy, it was near sinful to not court one of the beautiful women around. In all honesty, he wasn't extremely attractive. In fact, to most he was ugly. The way he always scowled when he walked and had a frown on his face, the way that he glared at nearly everyone and had a mouth that was more filthy than a sailor's, Lovino Vargas had a bad reputation for that. However, there was the regular flock of women that came after him in the morning when he went to do his chores because, despite his attitude, Lovino always smiled when a lady would walk by. He treated them each with respect and greeted them warmly should they walk up to him.

For that reason only did he have the hearts of many of the girls. The grumpy Italian was walking to the market to sell some of the produce he had grown. That was another thing; Lovino Vargas lived alone. The poor lad had lived with his grandfather and sister, but both caught the plague and went to dance with the angels. Many blamed that for his nasty attitude. After all, they were all he had and he had loved them very much. He had only ever smiled constantly when he was around his younger sister. He had loved Daisy very much, and he had loved his grandfather, to find them dead after a trip to deliver goods was something that traumatized him. He never spoke much anymore, but then again, this was the Vargas boy. He never said anything nice anyway.

The young man wiped the sweat from his brow, the summer heat was unbearable. He kept moving, carrying baskets and bundles in his arms. People watched him but only turned away. There was no need to come in contact with him anyway. Rumors went around that Lovino would not accept help and was violent when asked. In reality, he wanted help and lots of it. Working by himself was much too much.

He set up his shop and watched as people passed by, every once in awhile, one would stop and buy some things from him. Bored with waiting, he scribbled on some paper, writing poems and short stories. He would attempt to draw but that had always been his baby sister Daisy's forte.

Near the middle of the day, his stomach growled and clenched in agony. He shook his head, he would eat when he got home. However, his stomach continued to growl and it was very loud and embarrassing. Unsure of what to do, Lovino continued to write until he heard laughter. Looking up with a furious and frustrated look, he found a man. Normally he didn't pay attention to people, but two things caught his eye about this man.

The first, he didn't know who he was, and the second, he wasn't Italian. The way his face was structured and his eyes twinkled with a passionate joy, it was obvious to him. He huffed and glared at the man, "Did your mother fail to raise you with proper manners? It's rude to stare!"

"You must be the Vargas boy I've been told so much about. Amigo, I don't think you're the right one to be talking to me about manners; rumor has it you have a mouth more dirty than the streets of England."

So he was Spanish. He was a bit surprised to find that this man knew Italian, although he could use a bit of work on it, he sounded absurd. Lovino folded his arms and cocked one of his dark eyebrows up, "Are you dense enough to take your sources from rumors? You must be a special kind of idiot."

The man laughed once again and this time, it sent chills down Lovino's spine. His laugh was something musical. Oddly enough, he found himself enjoying the sound of it.

"Mm, I guess you could say that. Not many leave their country and run to Italy simply to look for adventure."

"Then you're a special kind of dumbass," Lovino grinned with pride. His stomach growled once more which caused him to darken.

"Are you hungry? I think I might have a couple of tomatoes with me- Oh, pardon my manners, I did not even ask if you wanted one. Although you might not know what they are...Would you like one? I have plenty! I brought my tomato plants with me when I came here."

He stared at this man, unsure how to react, but he slowly nodded and took the red piece of glory from the Spaniard. Lovino actually was quite fond of tomatoes. He loved to eat them as a snack when he was much too lazy to cook anything else.

He took a bite from the red gift and he sighed in pleasure, "How the hell did you make these taste like I'm biting into heaven?"

The Spaniard simply smiled, "That's a secret, _quierido._ "

And that was where Lovino froze, he knew Spanish pretty damn well and he knew what that meant. His face went scarlet and he looked up at the Spaniard who was walking away already, winking as he turned the corner.

He had run into a homosexual.

If anyone were to find out that the Spaniard was a homosexual, he would be killed for sure! Lovino watched as he smiled at some women before walking off. He turned back to his goods, surely he wasn't a homosexual? In their day? That was something that would not be tolerated! It was a sin against the church! Ignoring his curiosity, Lovino placed his attention on the money on his table now realizing that some flour, peppers, and peaches were gone.

Sneaky Spaniard.

He would have to punch him for that.

* * *

Antonio was a homosexual, that much he knew. He discovered it at a young age when he attempted to kiss one of his friends. His family had been forced to move, quickly telling Antonio that his sinful actions would not be tolerated. He didn't understand at that age. His parents had always encouraged him to show the people he loved all of his heart. When he reached thirteen he finally realized that he would not be accepted. He hid the truth behind flirting and women. He had figured out what they did to homosexuals and he did not want that to happen to him.

So why did he do it? Why had he basically thrown his sexuality out the window when he met Lovino? He would be caught and killed in Lovino figured out what he was. He didn't know, something drew him to that man. Those gorgeous eyes that fluttered up when he laughed and the eyebrows that furrowed in irritation. There was beauty in his movements and he knew Lovino didn't see it.

The Spaniard lay in a field, a few miles from the home he had purchased in the town. He frowned slightly, what would happen if he were caught? The punishments were most likely still the same from when he was a child.

He didn't know, but what he did know was that Lovino Vargas was beautiful. A fiery heat filled his lungs and body. Why did he have to become attracted to the most religious man in town? Why did he become infatuated with the old priest's grandson?

He didn't know, but he didn't want to give up either.

* * *

Lovino was in the field, watching the growing corn and picking the peppers from his garden. He had always wanted to grow tomatoes. However, his grandfather had only grown them for him after a visit to Spain. After all, nobody in Italy knew what tomatoes were. Sadly, when his grandfather died, so did the tomatoes and Lovino never tried them again.

He thought about the sweet red and juicy object that that Spaniard had gifted him with. He longed to try them again. With a sad sigh, Lovino continued to pick the crops from his small farm. He needed to get as much possible done before heading to the church.

The image of that idiotic Spaniard continued to plague his mind and he grew ill of it. What was it to him if that man were a homosexual? If he were killed for his sinful actions, so be it. Lovino had been raised correctly by his grandfather and he was a man of desire to be with a woman.

Despite the fact he never found interest in any of the women in the town, Lovino had it well established that he was a man that loved women.

After finishing up, he cleaned himself and began to walk to the church. He was quickly grabbed by a woman, "Oh Lovino! Please tell me it's not you!"

Confused, he raised his eyebrow, "What bothers you?"

The woman known as Adalita Mancia shook her head sadly as she pressed her pale hands against her skirt, "Word has it that there's a homosexual in the town."

Lovino's eyes widened in shock as Adalita went off on a talk about such a great sin. Meanwhile, Lovino was shocked and beyond afraid. Was it really that man he had met the day before? He didn't understand why it concerned him so, but it did and he wanted to know if it really was him.

"The priest told me to watch out and report any suspicious behavior. Think of it! A homosexual in a Catholic town! How disgusting!"

"Indeed! It's sickening what people find interest in,"Lovino shook his head. Adalita soon departed leaving Lovino to run through the town looking for that stupid man from before. He cursed himself for not getting his name. Such a foolish action considering the situation. He continued to run through the town furiously before spotting that hair. He ran forward to find the man walking into what used to be an abandoned farmhouse. It was a lovely one, but people in the town were much too poor to afford it.

He ran forward, not caring that he looked ridiculous or that he might be accused of being the homosexual, what he wanted to know is if that moron was truly...of that interest. He ran forward and grabbed him by the wrist, his breath hitched as he came to a stop and his lungs burned.

"Oh, Hola amigo! How are-What are you doing?"

Lovino shoved Antonio inside and he slammed the door shut. He glared at the Spaniard and he felt disgust and fear pulse through every being of his body.

"It's you isn't it, bastard? You're the homosexual the priest has been going on about!"

Not a word escaped the Spaniard's lips. His eyes simply widened and fear was present on his olive skin. When he finally spoke, it was one single, pain-filled, fearful, and terror-present word.

"Mierda."

Lovino shook his head in disbelief, he was the homosexual. He should have felt many things, shock, anger, disgust, and absolute hatred. Instead, he felt his heart swell slightly. He stared up at the man he had met. Why wasn't he disgusted? This was a nameless homosexual he had met in the streets, what he should be doing is running to the priest and telling him so that they could take him away and do away with him. Instead, he stood there.

"It is you…"

"How did they figure it out?"

"They didn't they just had a guess that somebody in the town was homosexual," he kicked the floor slightly, unsure of what was right and what was wrong.

Lovino looked around the house and saw a blanket on the wall that had "Antonio" sewn in it. So that was his name. He turned back and watched as Antonio fell to the ground and began to cry. Miserable tears poured down his face and he couldn't stop, "Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, they caught me. After all of these years of trying to hide, I'm going to be killed!"

"Then don't be a homosexual! Love women and none of this would happen!"

Antonio laughed lightly,"Trust me Lovino, had it been that simple I would have done it in a heartbeat. It's something I can't control. I always thought women were pretty and I always loved talking to them, But I never loved one. As I grew, I realized what was wrong with me and I tried to change, many times. It's 1596, the world won't accept me. Instead, I ran and I ran. Now I'm going to be killed after trying so hard to live."

Lovino watched as Antonio cried and something inside him felt wrong. This wasn't right, Antonio shouldn't be crying. The Spaniard should be smiling and laughing and stupid things or eating one of his rare tomatoes, not crying.

"I'm not going to tell the priest," he stated.

Looking up at him in shock, the Spaniard gaped, "You're not?"

Lovino shook his head, "No, I'm not going to report you. However, you have to give me as many tomatoes as I want every single day."

Gasping, Antonio looked over at his tomato plants, "But then you'll eat them all—fine. You're so mean to me, Lovi!"

"Ew, get your weird names away from me. My name's Lovino, you idiot."

"And I am Antonio, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo," the Spaniard smiled slightly causing Lovino to roll his eyes. He had said only his first name, but whatever. With a small scowl, he lifted his hand and held it out towards the person that he was keeping from death and excommunication from the church.

As their hands met, Lovino felt a weird buzzing feeling in his hand that he liked and disliked at the same time. Quickly pulling it away, he looked to the side looking for anything to say, "Did you hear about the two star-crossed lovers from Verona?"

Antonio nodded, "I thought it was romantic."

Lovino scoffed, "Tch, yeah right. More like idiotic. Would you ever stab yourself simply because the one you loved looks to be dead?"

Antonio laughed lightly and walked upstairs, giving a short glance back at Lovino, "If it were love, I would gladly die in the flames of love."

Lovino stared for a moment and turned away in anger and slight annoyance. Great, he was now helping out a homosexual man who was probably seeking to drag him into the same pit of doom as he had set himself in. He had no idea what he was doing anyway. This man was disobeying the law, he was a Florenzer and he had no use to him.

Then again, he was getting free tomatoes.

* * *

 _"Have you heard? Yes! There is a_ Florenzer _in our holy city."_

_"How appalling!"_

_"Indeed! Italy has had her problems, but these—disgusting animals are destroying her!"_

_"How tragic. Oh, if only the gossip were about the lovers from Verona. Certainly, that would be better."_

He felt a fire burning—a fire that he had never felt before. It crawled into his skin and gave him the threatening urge to tear his skin apart piece-by-piece. They dared claim that the lovers from Verona were newsworthy? They had been two stupid teenagers who had let their lustful urges control them until impulse led to their ultimate doom along with the death of others around them! He was beyond furious.

However, that wasn't what made him angry, what made him angry was that they were speaking this way of Antonio—a man who had done nothing wrong at all! He was but an innocent man seeking to make money. As much as it pained him to defend him, he had to. After all, the innocent should not fall victim to the lies of others and the judgment of the church. Had Rome not believed in the God Jupiter? Who were they to say what was right and what was wrong when the beliefs of Italy previously had been many things and Rome itself had accepted the homosexuals as a normality?

He was shocked by his mentality at the moment as he had grown up just as the rest of the town, Roman-Catholic, and devoted to God. However, he still could not shake off the way that their words slithered up his back and how awful they sounded now that he truly paid attention to what people said.

Lovino kept walking in the attempt to ignore the vile words that slipped from people's mouths. He didn't understand at all why he was putting himself at risk. If he were found to be protecting a Florenzer, it would surely mean a punishment just as awful as the one that would be given to Antonio when he was discovered—if he was discovered.

His boots hit the ground in rough stomps that barely released the fury that he had contained in his being at the moment. His lips curved into an angry scowl and even when the lovely women of his town came frolicking towards him, he made absolutely no sign that he was even interested in them in the slightest.

He bit the inside of his cheek and tried to force away the angry tears that threatened to spill onto the ground below. Oh, how he hated the world so. He hated that over the passing days, he had befriended Antonio and gone to his house each evening to simply talk and make sure that nobody knew it was him who lay guilty at the crime of homosexuality. He loathed that he genuinely cared about someone more than simple manners and he hated that he had to walk into the market every morning to see Antonio have to pretend with all of his might that he hated homosexuality as much as everyone else in Italy.

That was what broke Lovino's heart the most and he knew that when he went to visit his friend again, he would be weeping for the vile words that fell from his tongue. Oh, how he wished things were different and how he wished the great Roman Empire had not fallen so that perhaps Antonio could go there and be free to chase after anyone that he wanted without the slightest concern of judgment. Sadly, that was not the case and that was not how things were. In the end, Lovino would have to try and comfort Antonio while he wept and cried out in misery for the inability to love as he pleased.

Never before had he wanted someone to have better than what they had. However, what Antonio had was not good, and the rest of the world lived without being condemned. He had his reasons.

_"Homosexuality is a sin."_

That was what snapped him. He froze and grit his teeth. Did they _dare_ try to use that excuse? They dared to bring in that silly little phrase to make them all seem like children of god? He bit his lip and clenched his fists. His entire mind swarmed with a million things to say.

Was it not hypocritical for the adulterers to call the homosexuals sinners? Was it not unfair for the liars, murderers, thieves, and the false preachers to claim that the homosexuals were the sinners? They all were, that was the point. Every last one of them had lied, stolen, and hated their brother. If they were all sinners, how could they call one sin worse than the next? In the end, weren't they all just a bunch of sinners?

What hurt him most was the fact that out of all of the people in the town, it seemed like very few of them genuinely loved everyone, every last sinner.

His mind told him that he was to remain silent as it was the gossiping women who said these words most of the time. He had been raised to respect every woman that he passed which meant that as much as he wanted to curse at them all, he clamped his mouth shut in fear of what consequences would stem if he dared raise his voice to a lady.

Ignoring the words that stung his ears, Lovino made his way along to Antonio's home. As much as he hated admitting that he liked to spend time with the idiot, he very much did. He loved the way that Antonio played his lute and his guitar (as much as he mocked the guitar since it was a stupid instrument. Still, he loved the way that Antonio sang to him whenever he came over and he loved the way those green eyes sparkled with life when he talked about the things he had seen in his life. Never before had Lovino ever been interested in the Cancionero de Palacio or any manuscripts of the sort before Antonio who insisted on showing him the wonderful music.

His friend was one of passion that he would never understand. He was constantly joyous and always kind to Lovino. He did not seem to carry any fears despite the fact that he should carry the most out of anybody. Oh, how the young man wished that he could understand Antonio, but he didn't. Instead, he remained fascinated with everything that he did, denying in his heart his inklings about himself or the fact that he wanted to learn more about Antonio.

As soon as he arrived at his secret friend's door, he waited a few moments before lifting his hand up to tap the door. Antonio being who he was, did not hesitate to run from wherever he was to open the door and greet him with a great embrace. Lovino thanked God that friendships were praised and actions such as these were not strange.

He looked up at Antonio who had a bright face and he wondered how anybody could ever want to kill someone like this man. With a scowl, he pushed Antonio off of him and walked inside.

And so it began.

Lovino knew what he was doing, and he took amusement in the way Antonio seemed to bend over backward to please him. He thought it was just friendliness, but lately, he questioned that as well. For some reason, he seemed to panic a bit on the inside at the thought of Antonio taking a liking towards him, but it was not a bad feeling. He liked it and that was what concerned him.

Time passed by quickly after that. They ate, Antonio sang, they laughed, and Lovino found himself happier than he had been in a long time. He was smiling, he was laughing, the wine had left a blush in his cheeks, and his half-lidded eyes could only focus on Antonio.

Things were so nice, or at least they were until Antonio spoke again, breaking their silence and filling it with a sense of anger.

"Lovino—your name is strange. It isn't a name I have heard before."

At this, he scowled and slumped down on the seat that he took, "My mother made it up. She thought that it was cute, but I just think that it is stupid. It sounds like rovino and that means 'I ruin'. Maybe she did it on purpose because all I've done is ruin people's lives, ha," his gaze fell to the ground sadly.

He didn't realize the tears that pooled in his eyes until his head was tilted up slightly by a very sad man who did not think of Lovino like that, "You do not ruin."

Lovino's entire being swelled and he hated it. He didn't want these feelings. He didn't want to look up at Antonio and desire him. He hated it more than he hated anything else in the world. Why did Antonio have to look at him with those big green eyes and make him question all that he had ever known?

"Lovi-"

Antonio never finished the sentence because the crying person in his arms suddenly pulled his down by the collar for a kiss. The guilty feeling of throwing away all of his grandfather's firm beliefs only lasted a moment. After that, the only thing that mattered was Antonio, sweet Antonio, his sweetheart and beloved. He didn't care anymore. The people could go suck on a tomato, Lovino would stay like this, his hands on Antonio's chest, their lips connected, and a burning fire like never before igniting between them.

It was the Spaniard who broke away, gasping and staring at Lovino with wide eyes. The other looked up at him, wanting to kiss him again so that he could feel the wonderful feeling of their mouths on each other. Antonio placed a hand on Lovino's cheek gently, "We can never be like this in public, Lovi."

"I know, and I don't care," he responded, breathless, yet still desiring to kiss Antonio almost like his entire being depended on it. To this, Antonio frowned, worried that maybe the wonderful person that he held did not understand just how much damage this love could cause them.

The punishments varied from town to town. They could be burned, hung, flogged...so many other things that put them at risk of death. The world was a cruel place that Antonio hoped would one day change. He pressed a soft kiss on Lovino's lips.

"Are you willing to love if it is like this?"

"If it's like this, I will gladly die in the flames of my love."

And so their lips met once again, the same love and passion burning. Lovino had never felt like this before, nor had Antonio. He wanted to kiss the man that he held in his arms for hours. This would be their secret. Antonio would serenade only him and kiss only him and they would be happy.

It was such a shame though; the two lovers failed to notice a certain woman outside of Antonio's house who peeked in to see the priest's grandson kissing the new man in town that many girls had also swooned for.

_"If it's like this, I will gladly die in the flames of my love."_

She scowled, making her way over to where the new priest was. If that was what Lovino wanted, that was what he would get.

* * *

Lovino and Antonio were so joyous after that day. In fact, Lovino, happy to have found someone that he loved, left his old home and moved in with Antonio. Most would have believed that this was just a sign of their friendship, but the truth had been revealed a while ago and they all knew what horrid actions took place in that house...or at least they believed that they did.

The fact was, both were virgins. Antonio had never taken another to bed, nor Lovino. The only thing that took place in the small house with tomato plants was sweet, innocent, romance. Lovino and Antonio shared kisses, embraced each other, and lived life just as any ordinary husband and wife.

Antonio worshiped Lovino. In his eyes, he was perfect and he was unworthy of someone so amazing such as that beautiful man with hazel eyes. Lovino was everything that he wanted and everything that he needed. The stubborn man, while being difficult at times when it came to shows of affection, never dared let a tear graze his lover's perfectly tanned Mediterranean skin. He always stood by his beloved when times of difficulty came, even if he wasn't always sure of what to do.

When the city gates were closed because of rumors of war, Lovino promised Antonio that they would go travel the world once they were opened again. When people were told that they were not to leave their homes after dark, Antonio embraced Lovino and held him that way until the sun shone in the morning.

Lovino was Antonio's light and Antonio was Lovino's breath. The two were so happy with each other that they no longer cared or feared for their lives. They were both willing to lay down their lives if it meant defending their love.

While the town secretly believed that the two men were doing actions of lust, the two were actually supporting the other and making sure that whatever life they lived was one that was lived in happiness. They lived a life that was filled with purpose and each night, they promised the other that if the time came, they would both gladly burn in the flames of love.

The happy couple had no idea that they had already been revealed, so they held no concern. Every day was simply another day that they hid from war and protected each other with all of their beings.

The world didn't matter.

It was night, and Lovino was close to Antonio in bed. It was a warm night like usual, and he held onto his adored lover gently, "Play some music for me, Antonio."

Antonio chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to Lovino's forehead, pushing his hair from his face, "I play music for you every night, mi amor."

Lovino frowned slightly and looked up Antonio with an eyebrow raised, "Well I like your music. Plus, I wasn't asking, dork."

Chuckling lightly, he got up from his place and went to grab his lute. It didn't matter how many times he had to play the music for Lovino, he loved doing it because he knew that his beloved cherished him. He did play for Lovino, his entire heart going into each word and Lovino listened. His lips curved up slightly at Antonio's lisp that he found a bit admirable. He loved listening to him sing, it made him happy. Antonio loved seeing Lovino smile because he knew that it was genuine and true.

Suddenly, Lovino's smile faded and he looked troubled. Obviously, Antonio stopped playing his music to figure out what had caused Lovino to change his facial expression to one that seemed of distress.

"Antonio, there's people outside."

This certainly caught Antonio's attention and he turned to look out the window to find that there were a few people in the streets. He was confused, it was after dark, shouldn't they follow the law? He looked over at Lovino who seemed a bit concerned. They had been told by one of the ladies in town that they were not permitted out and the priests had said this as well.

Antonio closed the window. Most likely it was something for specific people. He sat down next to Lovino and kissed his forehead while whispering sweet words of comfort and security. It wasn't a big deal, it was people breaking the law and the city would take care of it.

But it didn't.

Lovino started noticing little things after that day, like how the women no longer flirted with him, the fact that people seemed tense around him, how fewer and fewer people bought from him, how the few kind people in town said that they prayed for his safety, and how sometimes he saw people leaving their homes after dark. He feared that the people knew about him and Antonio.

No, he knew that they knew.

Was there even a war? Was there a reason for why they were trapped inside after dark? Did they not want to see Lovino or Antonio's faces? What was it that made them lie to him?

He didn't know and it scared him more than anything else on the planet.

Suddenly, he was no longer happy. One day while in town, a man had let a slur about 'dirty homosexuals' slip from his lips and it stung Lovino. So the people did know. He didn't know how. It wasn't like he and Antonio had ever taken anything further than kisses, nor did they show affection publicly. The two hardly walked together in public!

He didn't feel the same joy that he felt when he first started seeing Antonio. He knew that discrimination would come, but he didn't want it so early. He and Antonio had only started living together! They were supposed to be happy, but instead, Lovino found himself trapped inside of a town that he could no longer escape. Everything seemed much more grey and hurtful. While Antonio tried with all of his being to make Lovino happy, the poor man found himself crying at night because being hated was much worse than death. Death was not the worst thing that could happen to a person.

_"Why do they hate us?"_

He asked that to his lover one night when they lay in bed, holding each other, Lovino's face red from another fit of crying.

_"Because they don't understand."_

Regardless, Lovino did not break apart from Antonio. Even when his mind told him that it as for the best, he knew that he was in love with Antonio and nothing would change that. He promised Antonio that he would gladly die in the flames of their love and this would not make him break that promise. He loved Antonio more than he had ever loved before. The people of Italy would never stop him from loving Antonio the way that he did.

Nothing would stop him from loving Antonio.

* * *

Antonio's green eyes glittered as he carried home the object in his hands. He was excited to get home to his beloved. He knew how much the town hated them. The people had taken their hatred as far as coming to their door and harassing them. The once beautiful walls of Antonio's home were painted with words of hatred towards the couple. Some of the hatred was erased by the loving souls of the people who even though they didn't agree with Antonio and Lovino, believed that they deserved the right to live their lifestyle the way that they wished.

Sadly, both expected for the priests to come and kick them from the town or kill them any day now. It had become a fear of theirs. In the end, Antonio found himself loving Lovino more than he had ever before. He spoiled him with kisses, made him as many meals as possible, and made sure that Lovino knew that he was loved.

Today, he hoped that Lovino would know it forever. As soon as he got home, the first thing that he did was get cooking. His boyfriend would be home from the market later and he wanted to make this day a special day. He began by making some pasta and cooking some meat as this was a festive event. This meal would be a big one so that the meaning of everything would be one that was real. When Antonio finished, it was nearly the time that Lovino came home. Quickly setting everything up and washing his face, he sat down and waited for his treasured one to walk through the door.

Lovino did come home a few minutes after and when he looked and saw Antonio sitting with pasta, cheeses, fruits, nuts, desserts, and some meat in front of him, he was surprised. He walked over curiously and then up to Antonio.

Antonio smiled warmly, "Let's eat dinner."

Lovino didn't protest. In fact, he smiled. After another failed day of selling goods, he really could use the dinner that his amazing boyfriend had prepared for him. He sat down right beside him and took a forkful of food that Antonio had prepared and held it to his beloved's lips shyly and with a red face. It was unlike him to affectionate like this, but when he came home to something like this, he was just about willing to do anything affectionate to let Antonio knew how much he adored him.

The two sat, ate, drank wine and laughed, feeling happy just like the day that Lovino let his heart decide that Antonio was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. This stupid, green-eyed, happy, absolutely perfect man. Kisses were shared, but small ones that frustrated Lovino because he wanted to properly kiss Antonio, especially after an amazing surprise like this.

He felt like Antonio was being unfair and cruel to him by doing this. That was until Antonio stood up after they had eaten well and pulled something from his pocket. Confused, Lovino tilted his head until Antonio lifted his hand gently, placing a tender kiss on the back of his hand, and looked him in the eyes.

Lovino felt his face flush red, "What are you doing, you big-"

Antonio pressed a finger to Lovino's lips and smiled shyly. His entire face was red and this how Lovino knew that whatever was about to happen was important because of all the people that got embarrassed and shy, Antonio was not one of them, at least not easily.

Antonio bit his lip and tried to look for the words that he had practiced a million times to say. Instead, he could only spit out two words.

"Marry me."

Lovino sat in shock. He was staring up at Antonio who looked ready to burst and he understood why. He started to cry and through his tears, reality hit, "But-But it's not legal...?"

Antonio nodded gently, "I know that, but Lovino Vargas, you make me so much happier than anybody else in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't feel like I can do that without marrying you. While it may not be considered a real marriage on land, I know a place where we can go. It may sound crazy, but I'm willing to travel to the ends of the Earth just to make sure that you know how dedicated I am to you."

Lovino pursed his lips, tears pouring down his face, and happiness filling him up. He nodded and embraced Antonio, feeling like he was on top of the world. This went against his normal personality but hell, Antonio had just asked him to marry him! It didn't matter to him if it was on a pirate ship or in a cave, Antonio wanted to establish a permanent bond between them.

"Yes.."

Lovino crashed his lips into Antonio's, but outside, there was a man who looked disgusted. Quickly he ran to where the priest lived to tell him that their wait was taking too long and that the two Florenzers were preparing to build a false and sinful bond.

* * *

Skin made contact with skin. It didn't matter that it was a humid night or a hot one as well. Lips connected, breaking only for breaths. Lovino clung to the Spanish man, the ring on his finger glistening in the candlelight. Breathless sounds of pleasure filled the room, making everything hot. Antonio moved, making sure that every touch, every kiss, every movement filled Lovino with nothing but love and pleasure.

Lovino's head fell to the side and his hands fell from around Antonio to grip the bed sheets. Everything about the moment was heavenly. Purple marks covered both bodies and the only words that were ever let out were the breathless gasps of the other's name.

Amorous desire was present as well as love and promise for the future. It was then that the voices were heard and the sounds of the door being slammed met the ears of the two lovers. Lovino looked up sadly at Antonio who met his gaze with teary eyes. They knew that this time, things weren't going to go as they planned. They weren't going to get married, they weren't going to travel the world, all that would happen would be them knowing that they loved each other with all of their beings.

"Antonio, I'm scared," Lovino admitted, the pleasure turning to sadness and a hope that this moment of good would last forever.

Antonio pressed his lips to Lovino's forehead and let his tears fall, "It's okay, mi amor," that was what he said as the angry people fought with those that tried to defend the couple, "Don't focus on them, just look at me," he whispered in a shaky voice as the first person dropped their torch on the house, killing the tomato plants that were outside, "We're together right now...I love you. I love you very much. We have each other and as long as we have each other, they can't do anything. They can't burn us apart. They can try, but in the end, he outcome is the same; we die together," that was what he said as the smoke started rising. Embracing Lovino, he let their moment of love and coming together last.

Let the world know what they had done to two innocent men who simply loved each other. Let the world remember how they both knew that this day would come and that they could not escape it. Let the world remember how they loved each other and let the world remember the true tragedy for all of time. For the real loss had never been of the star-crossed Juliet and Romeo but the forbidden love of Lovino and his sweet Antonio.

The two held onto each other, knowing that this is how they wanted to be found when the ashes of the building were cleaned. Antonio hit his limit and cried out Lovino's name, the name of the man that he loved more than anything else, the name of the snarky man he had met that day. Lovino cried out Antonio's name, the name of the man that he promised he'd never leave. The one who made this last day one of great love and perfection. Antonio kissed Lovino once more as the fire ate away at the walls around them turning the room gold, orange and red while the people outside screamed.

_"Let's burn in our flames of love."_


End file.
